


How it possibly happens

by stock2007



Category: TBBT - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stock2007/pseuds/stock2007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they end up dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it possibly happens

How it possibly happens  
Another ‘How They’ ending up dating.  
Walking on tip toe in the footsteps of Medusa20, Tempest.jo, Trippy41 and Concupiscence66.

 

All the gang were in 4a. Raj, for some reason, was sitting on the floor, Leonard was in his armchair. Sheldon and Penny were standing in the kitchen area talking; the lovable Howard Wolowitz was sitting on the middle of the couch. Howard watched Sheldon and Penny talking, the way they acted…it was so easy.   
They looked as if they had been a couple for years. Yea right a couple who won’t even date. The more Howard watched the pair the more he was convinced he was right, “No freaking way!” Howard realized he had spoken aloud. “You ok there Howard?” Leonard said looking up from his comic book.  
Howard looked around the room, “I’m great. No problem.”  
Both Leonard and Raj gave him puzzled looks, but Howard’s attention had returned back to the pair who were still talking over in the kitchen. He was sure now something was going on. Penny had moved closer to Sheldon their faces almost touching. She watched as Sheldon did something with his phone.   
Penny then said something in his ear, in his ear! Howard looked around the room but no one else was looking.   
Leonard was back to his comic book, while Raj was absorbed with something on his phone.  
Then Sheldon laughed not his annoying laugh, but a real belly laugh.  
“Excellent idea Penny, I’ll do it right now.”  
Leonard’s attention had been drawn from his comic book as Sheldon spoke. Looking over the top of his glasses, “Penny had an excellent idea? Care to share Sheldon,” he said smirking. Howard looked across at him, trying to warn him off but it was too late.  
Sheldon and Penny were about to trample Leonard Hofstadter under foot, “Leonard, how is your new i-phone app progressing?”  
Howard saw a new look in Sheldon’s eyes as he spoke, a look that said ‘mess with Penny and you mess with me’. Leonard was uncomfortable, “We’ve had problems.”  
Sheldon turned to Penny and smiled. Touching, smiling and talking. Yeah something is going on thought Howard.  
“Penny, at the last count how is your app doing?” Sheldon was now next to Leonard’s chair and was looking down at him.  
“Only 24,000 hits up till now Sheldon.” Penny’s head was tilted to one side as she grinned at Leonard’s discomfort.  
Sheldon walked over to the couch and sat in his spot; he turned and looked at Howard, his eyes slightly narrowed, “Move you’re in Penny’s spot.”  
Mumbling to himself under his breath he moved over. As Penny sat down next to Sheldon, she smiled and patted his arm. Howard could only watch as Sheldon returned the smile.  
“So what are you kids doing tonight-something fun?” Howard was using his cheesiest smile as he spoke to the back of Penny’s head. She had resumed talking to Sheldon.   
Ignoring Howard Sheldon asked, “Did you choose a DVD?”  
Penny smiled the smile she kept just for him these days, “Since we have spare cash from our app.” She looked across at Leonard, “How about we go out just the two of us?”  
Sheldon thought for a moment before smiling, “Yes. I believe that would be acceptable Penny.”  
Penny turned and looked around the room, smiling at everyone even Leonard. Sheldon however was not finished, “Penny, I should point out that I have ample funds to take you out.”  
Penny was still smiling, “I know sweetie. Thank you.”  
Howard was looking at Leonard. He could see the light of realization on his face.   
Penny stood and moved toward the door, “Alright. I better go get ready for our…night out.”  
As the door closed on Penny, both Howard and Leonard stood up as one. Leonard spoke first, “Care to catch me up here Sheldon?”  
Sheldon looked up from his spot, “Catch you up with what Leonard?” Their behaviour confused him and he disliked being confused. The look of realization on Leonard’s face had now turned to one of anger.  
“How long have you and Penny been dating?”  
Howard stood next to Leonard his eyes moving from one to the other. Not saying anything but nodding his head in agreement.   
Sheldon stood up to his full height looking down on his accusers, “Pray tell me Leonard how you come to this assumption I’m dating Penny?” He made his standard air quotes.   
Now it was Howard’s turn, “Sheldon, you’re freaking kidding me right? You’ve been all over each other all night. Face it buddy, your dating Penny.”  
Leonard stood slowly rubbing the skin off his forehead, “Maybe we’re wrong?”  
Raj, at last looked up from his phone, “You had your chance Leonard move on. Very cool app Sheldon.”  
Sheldon started to walk toward his bedroom, “If you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to change.”  
Leonard yelled after him, “Yeah, for your date!”  
Sheldon stopped before turning, “Why must you continue with this? Penny and I are friends.”  
Howard smiled; he was loving this, “Sheldon who is your best friend?” The look on Sheldon’s face, the twitching of his right eye and the raised eyebrow told Howard he was right, “So who is it?”  
“Penny is my best-friend, Howard.”  
Leonard had sat back down he had always known what his room-mates answer was going to be, “Sheldon you have feelings for Penny, your dating her in everything but name.”  
Sheldon stood shaking his head, “No that’s not possible. I don’t date.”  
Howard laughed, “Oh, yes you do.”  
Raj quietly sat on the floor looking at shoes on Penny’s app.  
Knock, knock, knock “Penny,”  
Knock, knock, knock “Penny,”   
Knock, knock, knock “Penny”  
As Penny opened the door she smiled, “Hi sweetie I’ll just get my bag.”  
Sheldon followed her into the apartment. He felt nervous. His hands were sweaty, he was sure he needed another shower.  
“Penny, Wolowitz has presented me with a hypothesis for which I must now garner proof.”  
Penny looked at him as she felt around in her purse for her keys. Sheldon cleared his throat, “How long have we been dating?”  
She walked up to him, going up on tip-toe to lightly kiss him on the cheek, “Oh about three weeks.”


End file.
